


* experimentation *

by doctor_watson, toby_senpai (doctor_watson)



Category: Undertale
Genre: FURRY FUCKING, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_watson/pseuds/doctor_watson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_watson/pseuds/toby_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just two normal college-aged cats trying to figure out how to do the do</p>
            </blockquote>





	* experimentation *

“Hey, BP!”  
The orange cat sighed heavily, shrugging off his work shirt and flinging it in the corner. “What is it, Bisk?”   
Said cat poked his head into Burgerpants’ room, a shiny package in his paws. “I’m eating the last.. The last um..” He suddenly trailed off, his eyes on his friend’s shirtless form.  
“Dude! Haven’t you ever heard of knocking!” He yelled, scrambling to put on another shirt.   
Biscuit should have shut the door, yes, but he only stepped in further. “Uh, you know, you don’t have to be embarrassed to be like.. s-shirtless in front of me. We’re both cats, you know.. I-”  
“Yeah.” Burgerpants said quickly, jerking the shirt over his head.   
Biscuit looked away, unraveling the fruit-roll-up he had in hand and shoving it in his mouth. He chewed for a minute, then swallowed, and then sighed heavily.   
“Uh, you know, BP..”  
“What?”  
“It’s like.. normal for dudes our age to .. experiment, yeah?”  
Burgerpants stared at him. “Uh.. I guess? You’re the only person I know who’s really close to my age. I don’t know. Why?”  
“No reason.” He said quickly, then looked away.   
“Are you .. Offering?”  
He bristled. “Huh?! What, no!” He glanced at him, then the wall again. “I mean. If you want.” He pursed his lips. “But only for you!” He added.  
Burgerpants looked stunned, quite frankly. Because not even 4 minutes ago, the two were at each other’s throats, arguing about whether or not Mettaton was sexy. Biscuit won the argument. And now??? He was bringing up ... Sex?  
“I thought you liked Mettaton?”  
“I do!” Biscuit spat. He was quiet for a minute. “But you know, like.. If.. I-if I ever get the chance to get close to him, I wanna know what I’m doing, you know? And like, if you ever..” He trailed off again.  
“Yeah.”  
“Huh?”  
“I mean, yeah. Practice.. Practice is good.” He mumbled, rubbing his arms, trying to smooth his fur, which stood on end.   
“Uh, okay. I um, I’ll be ready whenever. Just, uh, lemme know.” Biscuit said quietly.  
“Now.”  
“Now?!”  
“You said whenever...? I have work tomorrow, and we’re not doing anything right now. Don’t see why not. Unless you don’t wanna.”  
“No, I- I can!” Biscuit said, tugging on his sleeve. “I can.”  
“Uhhh, come in then.” Burgerpants walked behind him, shutting the door.  
“L-Listen, I’ve never done anything before, like ANYTHING- I just-”  
“Me either. I mean like, to myself, yeah.. But, not with anyone else-”  
Biscuit looked abashed. “I don’t even know how to start..”  
“Clothes?” Burgerpants shrugged.  
“Yeah.” He nodded, taking a deep breath before pulling his sweater off. He brushed down the white fur of his stomach, biting his lip. “You take yours off now. Let’s take turns.”  
Burgerpants flushed, grabbing the hem of the shirt he’d just put on.   
“Hey, don’t be embarrassed. I’ve seen you shirtless. I um.. I think it’s cute.” He was talking about his pudge, of course. BP wasn’t the most in shape cat ever.  
“Yeah... I..” He closed his eyes, before quickly taking off his shirt and throwing it on the chair beside him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, studying the carpet. “I feel like we should kiss, or something.”  
Biscuit took a step forward. “Yeah, if you want.”  
“You kiss me first.” Burgerpants said quickly. “I mean, you’re the one who brought it up.”   
“Okay.” Biscuit shuffled forward more, putting his paws on BP’s shoulders, before leaning in and kissing him. (And by kissing, I mean he bumped his snout against BP’s awkwardly. Cats don’t even have lips.)  
“Not like that! I meant- I meant-” Burgerpants took a deep breath before giving Biscuit’s cheek a lick, then jerked away.   
“Oh. Okay. Can we sit on the bed?” Biscuit said quickly, feeling his temperature rising.   
“Let’s.. Let’s take our pants off first.” He nodded, then rid himself of his jeans, watching as BP tugged his slacks off.   
The grey cat pushed him onto the bed suddenly, looming over him.   
“Are you topping, or whatever..?” Burgerpants mumbled quietly.  
“We can switch, if you want.” Biscuit said, leaning down beside his face again.   
“No.” He tilted his head up, licking Biscuit’s nose. The other cat let out a little mewl of approval, before doing the same to him.   
“This feels weird as hell.” BP said, his voice going up in pitch. “Yeah.” Biscuit agreed. “But.. I-I kinda like it.”   
He began licking him again, this time licking at his mouth. BP’s tongue suddenly flicked out to meet his, and they both snapped their mouth shut.   
“Weird.” Burgerpants said, a little choked.   
“Again?” Biscuit mumbled, and he nodded.   
Suddenly, BP’s tongue was in his mouth, rubbing against his harshly. The friction was somewhere between pleasurable and painful.  
After a minute, Burgerpants pulled away, taking a deep breath. “Time to ditch the underwear?”  
“I-I guess.”  
“Should we stop..?”  
“No.” Biscuit said quickly, sitting up to pull off his dark pink boxers, which annoyingly had ‘MTT’ printed all over them. Thank god those were off.  
BP tugged off his own white boxers, then closed his eyes.   
“Are we doing it yet ..?” Biscuit whispered, making him open them. His eyes were shut, too. “No.”  
Biscuit opened one eye, watching his face. “Are you.. Um.. A-aroused?” He asked, too embarrassed to look down.   
“Yeah.” He mumbled, covering his mouth.   
“Me too.” Biscuit suddenly let his weight drop on BP as he laid on top of him. “What should we do first?”  
“I could.. I could .. Take you.” He suggested, his face still covered.   
“Okay. How should I lay?”  
Burgerpants bit his lip. “Uh, get on your knees. And face the front of the bed.   
“From behind?” He squinted.   
“Do you wanna do it some other way..?”  
Biscuit flopped back against the pillows, on his back. “Like this. If that’s okay.. I wanna be able to see your face while we do it.”  
“Why?” He looked a little disgusted.  
“So I know it’s you and I don’t think it’s some creeper, or something!”  
“Who else would it be!”  
“I don’t know!” Biscuit whined. “L-Let’s just do it already!”  
“Okay, fuck! Don’t be so bossy!”   
Biscuit glared at him, and he shuffled between his legs, spreading them apart.   
“Tell me if you want me to stop.” He mumbled.  
“Okay.”  
Burgerpants held his cock stiffly, then aligned himself at the blond’s entrance. “R-Ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be..” He said, biting his lip.  
He pushed in slowly, making Biscuit cry out. “A-Ah!”  
“Shit! S-Should I stop?!” He groaned, even though he really didn’t want to. He was so warm inside, so much better than a pillow or his paws could ever be.   
“N-No, we need practice-”  
“O-Okay-” He closed his eyes, slowly thrusting in.   
“MM!” Biscuit’s claws dug into his shoulders, making him hiss. “Easy, Bisky!”  
“It hurts!”   
“Do I stop?!”  
“No! No, keep going!” He whined.  
BP steeled himself, thrusting again. “Fuuuuuuck..” He drawled, his paws finding Biscuit’s and holding them.   
Biscuit bit his lip so hard it started to bleed, but he didn’t cry again as Burgerpants moved. He was tight, nervous, and the barbs on BP’s cock weren’t helping at all. He suddenly understood why it always sounded like fighting when cats mated, because it HURT.  
“I’m sorry-” Burgerpants whispered, moving a little faster. “But it feels so good-”  
He suddenly let out a loud mewl, as BP went deeper, rubbing up against a sensitive spot. “Ah!”  
“Stop?”  
“No, christ, NO! MM-” Biscuit squirmed as he hit it again. He shoved Burgerpants’ paw away, instead reaching for his own leaking erection.   
“Lemme-” BP murmured, thrusting, as he reached for Biscuit’s cock, giving it long and slow strokes.   
“Ahhn, B-Burgerpaaaants~” He moaned, and BP swore that if it was possible to get any harder at this point, he did.  
“Fuck me, fuck me-” He cried, wiggling.   
“I-I’m trying-” BP groaned, leaning in for a kiss, which Biscuit happily obliged to. For a second, because he suddenly kicked Burgerpants away, flipping over on his backside.   
“From the back now?” BP managed, as soon as caught his breath. “Not scared?”  
“FOR PETE’S SAKE-” Biscuit hissed, waving his tail menacingly. “Put it in!”   
“Okay!” Burgerpants thrusted in again, this time deeper. This angle was much better, he thought, as he moved faster. One of his paws found Biscuit’s cock again, and the other trailed up his back, resting finally behind his ears. He rubbed that sensitive spot harshly, making him cry loudly.  
“You’re so fucking lucky I live alone-” Burgerpants groaned as he moved.   
“Stop talking, go.. Go harder-!” Biscuit demanded.   
He had nothing to say in return, he only moved as fast as he could.  
“I-I’m gonna!” Biscuit cried, arching back against him. All his fur stood on end, and suddenly, he came hard, spilling white into BP’s hand.  
BP went into hyper mode, knowing that if he didn’t come now, he never would. And he did, about a second later, completely filling the grey cat.  
He pulled away before Biscuit could swat at him, his mood now sour, although it had gone considerably well. But that was normal.   
“So..?” He managed, ducking under a blanket on the far side of the bed.  
“That was.. That was good.” Biscuit managed.  
“Uh, yeah.” He mumbled in agreement.  
“We should go again, later.”   
“Sure..” BP mumbled, stretching out. “I’m napping first. And you’re topping next time.”


End file.
